


The Heat

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, F/F, Omega Lena Luthor, Omegaverse, SuperCorp, This is getting longer than I intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: Omegaverse!Supercorp because I'm trash. Lena locks herself away at the onset of her heat. Kara shows up and there's a misunderstanding. Smut ensues. This is honestly garbage idk why I'm posting it lmao





	1. Chapter 1

“Jess cancel my appointments for the next few days, I won't be able to make it to the office.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” Lena could hear the concern in her secretary’s voice. “Would you like me to have anything delivered to you, ma’am?”

“Not at the moment Jess, but I will call if I need anything. Please go home and relax, I'll call you and let you know when I'll be back,” Lena sighed into the phone.

“Thank you Ms. Luthor,” Jess said and hung up. Lena set her phone on her bed side table before snuggling under her covers. Her skin was on fire with the onset of her heat, and with no alpha to sate her she was going to have to fight through a week of uncontrollable hormones alone. She checked the clock; 10:45 blinked back at her in blood red. Lena sighed and felt exhaustion tugging at her. _Just a bit more sleep can't hurt…_ Her eyes fluttered closed, imagination taking over as the outside world dimmed.

\--

Lena nearly jumped out of her skin as someone pounded on her door. Her heart raced in her chest as she searched her purse for her taser, hands shaking. She tiptoed to the door and looked through the peephole only to be met with the sight of a certain shy reporter. Lena set her taser on her side table before pulling the door open. As soon as Kara set eyes on her she was engulfed in a near crushing hug.

“Oh my gosh you're okay, thank Rao, I thought something bad happened you weren't at your office and Jess wasn't there and you didn't answer my calls and-” Kara gulped in a lungful of air and immediately froze, her eyes going wide. Lena furrowed her eyebrows as Kara’s face flushed several different shades of pink before settling on a deep red. She was about to ask why when the heat in the pit of her stomach flared, reminding her of the scent she was putting off. “Y-You’re in heat!” Kara squeaked out, her eyes wide.

“Yes, sorry. You know how it goes. I won't be at L-Corp for a few days, I need to stay away from Alphas until this passes,” Lena chuckled. “I'm actually glad you stopped by.”

“I- I should go,” Kara sputtered, her nostrils flaring almost unnoticeably. Lena grabbed her arm as she turned to leave and their eyes locked.

“Why would you need to leave? I won't keep you if you're busy, but-” Lena cut off as she picked up on something she hadn't noticed before. The unmistakable smell of alpha mating pheromones. Kara seemed to flush deeper as Lena gaped at her, eyes widening. “What? But you’re- you're an omega, why do you smell like- what is happening?” Lena asked, shaking her head.

“I'm not an Omega,” Kara huffed, frowning at her. Lena blinked slowly and released her hold on Kara’s arm; she took a step back, her eyes widening when she noticed the slight bulge at the front of Kara’s pants. Kara’s hands clenched and she refused to look at Lena.

“Oh. I'm sorry Kara, I didn't know, I-” Lena stuttered off, her own cheeks flushing red. The smell of Kara was worsening the pain in her belly, her inner Omega fighting to submit and take Kara to bed.

“ _Lena._ ” She sighed at her name on Kara’s tongue. Lena fought the urge to rub her thighs together, desperation fighting to take over as more and more heat pooled in her stomach.

“Kara?” Lena whimpered. That seemed to be the catalyst; Kara had the door closed and Lena pressed against it before she could think to make the first move. Kara nuzzled into Lena’s neck, tongue lapping at her skin.

“Please tell me to leave Lena, tell me to stop,” Kara pleaded, her voice rough.

“I don't want you to.” Lena melted as Kara nipped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Kara lifted a hand to Lena’s chin and turned her head so their lips were barely touching.

“I don't want this to be a one time thing Lena. Please tell me you won't regret this after we…” Kara whispered. Lena grabbed Kara’s face and crushed their lips together. When she pulled away they were both panting, their faces red.

“This better not be a one time thing. I have an entire week of this and I don't plan on letting you leave,” Lena husked. Kara’s alpha _howled_. She had Lena lifted against the door before either of them could blink, and then she was walking them towards Lena’s bedroom. Clothes were ripped and discarded as they went, both women bare before they even hit the mattress. Lena could feel Kara’s length against her stomach and she bucked her hips, grinding against her.

“Lena, Lena wait.” Kara pulled back and turned away, her arms wrapping around herself.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena asked, standing to walk around her.

“I can't- I can't do this. Not when I'm in love with you and you're in heat, it’s not right I don't want to take advantage of you like this! You deserve so much more, Rao, I want to give you the world but I just can't-” Lena pressed their lips together softly, cutting off her ramble.

“Kara, I love you too.” Tears slid down the Alpha’s face as she cupped Lena’s cheeks. A soft rumble started in Kara’s chest as she bumped their noses together, pulling Lena flush against her. Their lips connected in a kiss that quickly deepened until Lena was reminded of the heat in her belly. “Kara, please,” Lena pleaded. “Please.” She pushed Kara towards the bed, head falling to the side to expose her neck. Kara spun them around and pinned Lena to the mattress, thrusting into her in one quick movement. Lena yelped and wrapped her legs around Kara’s back, pulling her closer as she began thrusting inside of her.

“Rao, Lena,” Kara moaned as she ripped at the sheets. Lena wanted to sob, the uncomfortable heat had turned into euphoria, her every nerve on edge, craving Kara’s touch. Kara fought to keep her strength in check as she pounded into the Omega, muscles taut as she kept from grabbing the very bruisable human. She allowed herself a quick grab of Lena’s hips as she flipped her onto her front, ass in the air. Lena cried out at the new angle; Kara’s reach was deep and right where she needed it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lena moaned and whined as Kara fucked her, teeth clenched around her hand so she didn't scream.

“Lena, _Lena_ ,” Kara growled and leaned over her. “ _Mine._ ” Her mouth hovered over Lena’s throat as she licked and sucked on the sensitive skin. She could feel her knot growing, she was so close, but all her mind wanted was to mark Lena, to claim her so no one else would dare touch her.

“Yours, Kara, only yours,” Lena whimpered and tilted her head to better expose her neck, the invitation too good for Kara to pass up. Her teeth sunk into Lena’s skin, not enough to draw blood but enough to have Lena scream her name as she came. Kara released Lena’s neck and sucked at the bruised skin as her knot locked them together. She rutted against Lena once, twice, before she screamed her release, pumping Lena full of her cum. Kara rode out her orgasm with random short thrusts, grunting and growling as she filled Lena to the brink. Kara could feel Lena quiver as thrusting slowed to a stop, her knot depleted. Kara had enough strength to turn them onto their sides before she collapsed behind Lena, pulling her as close as possible. She lazily licked at the indentations of her teeth in Lena’s skin as the other woman’s body twitched. Both women passed out from sheer exhaustion, their fingers intertwining before they were lost to sleep.

\--

Kara woke with a start, her sensitive member still sheathed in Lena’s heat. The other woman turned her head to look at her and they both flushed. Kara lifted her hand to Lena’s hip and stroked the skin, watching with fascination as goosebumps appeared. She watched as Lena shivered, her hair parting to expose the mark Kara had made. Kara kissed it gently and nuzzled into Lena’s neck, grip suddenly possessive.

“I wish I could say I was sorry for marking you, but I can't.” Kara waited in silence for Lena to reply, the only sound their breathing.

“I’m not sorry you did,” Lena whispered. Her heat was coming back, and having Kara still inside her was not helping. Lena whined and pulled off Kara, the woman’s arm stopping her from straying too far away.

“I can smell it coming back, can you feel it yet?”

“Yes.” Lena turned and nuzzled her face into Kara’s neck, nipping at her skin. She felt Kara’s breath hitch. “Kara, can I…?” Her lips brushed against the area she’d been nibbling.

“Rao, Lena, _please_.” Teeth are sinking into her neck before she finishes. Her Alpha swells with pride, lust setting in as she hardens once more. Lena feels the change and releases Kara’s skin, pulling the other woman to lay on top of her.

“Fuck me Kara, please, I love you, I _need_ you.” Kara could never say no to Lena Luthor. They're in the middle of fucking when her phone goes off, obviously the DEO calling. She groans but continues to thrust; Lena on the other hand has noticed the intrusive noise. “Who is it?”

“It’s just my sister, ignore it.” Kara goes to kiss Lena but a hand on her chest makes her still.

“What if it’s a Supergirl emergency?” Kara stares at her, mouth gaping like a fish.

“What- How did you-?” Lena laughed at her and kissed her on the cheek.

“I've known this whole time dear. I am a Luthor after all.” She gives Kara a quick wink before pushing at her. “Now go save the city.” Kara groans and slips out of Lena, both women shivering. She gives Lena one last kiss before dressing with her superspeed and racing from the room. Lena sighs and is about to settle into bed when the ringing begins again. Kara forgot her phone. Lena followed the sound and when she checked, sure enough it was Alex. “Hello?”

“Lena?! What are you doing with my sister's phone?”

“Oh, well, she forgot it here.” There was a loud bang and another voice on the other end before-

“What!? Kara? Your neck! It’s- Wait- _LENA? THAT’S MY BABY SISTER!_ ” Alex sputtered.

“ _I’m not a kid anymore Alex!”_ Kara’s voice came through the receiver. Lena chuckled as the sisters began bickering, Alex screaming about keeping certain things behind closed doors.

“Alex? Alex!” Lena said.

“Huh? What?”

“Could you send Kara back please?” Lena asked as innocently as she could. The burning in her lower stomach was beginning to return and she didn’t have long before she’d be a puddle of hormones and need. She faintly heard Kara growl and the crash of breaking glass.

“Disgusting…” Alex mumbled and scoffed before the line went dead.


	2. Breed Me

Lena whimpered and rubbed her thighs together, the burning in her belly almost too much to bear. Kara had to follow a lead at the whim of Snapper Carr and Lena had been left alone to suffer through her heat. It had been 3 hours of pure torture and she wanted to sob. She’d tried to fix it herself with her hand between her legs, two fingers knuckle deep, but every time she came the burning only grew worse. She’d try to focus on something else, but then her heat would flare up and she’d be left with the image of Kara filling her up until she leaked cum. She heard the door open and close and footsteps walking towards her.

“Lena, are you awake?” Lena met Kara at the door to the bedroom, immediately pulling her into a searing kiss. She practically dragged Kara to the bed, tugging at her clothes and whimpering in her mouth.

“Kara, Kara please,” Lena whined. Kara released a small growl and quickly undressed. Her hands found Lena’s hips and flipped her onto her stomach, then pulled her hips back and up. Kara slipped in easily and nipped at Lena’s neck as the Omega squirmed against her.

“I love you on your belly for me,” Kara said, her voice low and rough. She began rocking her hips slowly, giving Lena enough for the pressure to build but not enough to fully satisfy.

“Kara, please- fuck me, knot me, _breed me_ , I need you please please-” Lena was broken, mind too far gone in her sex induced haze.

“You’re so wet Lena, Rao,” Kara’s hips jerked suddenly and Lena keened, pushing her hips back for more. “So warm and tight, fuck.” Lena’s inner walls were practically milking her, begging for Kara to fill her until she couldn't take anymore. Kara grabbed Lena’s hips and pulled out slowly, leaving only the tip inside, before slamming back into her. Lena moaned low and dirty, her teeth sinking into a pillow. They rutted against each other, Kara choosing for once to listen to her inner beast. It didn't take much for Lena to come, and she did so at least twice before Kara’s knot locked them together and pumped her full.

“Thank you, thank you,” Lena mewled and moaned. Kara kissed the back of her neck and shoulders while she gently rubbed Lena’s belly. She tugged on her knot gently, instinct telling her to make sure they were well and truly tied, and when Lena’s body moved with her, she smiled in satisfaction.

“You’re such a good girl, Lena. Taking all of that, I'm impressed.” Lena whimpered. “It’ll be a miracle if you’re not pregnant after that,” Kara wasn't sure why she said that of all things. She supported herself above Lena on her arms, so as not to crush her. She liked seeing Lena so vulnerable, something no one else has seen before. Lena pushed her hips back as she grinded against Kara. The thought of her pregnant with Kara’s child sent heat lacing down her back to pool in her stomach.

“How much longer until we’re unlocked?” Kara was surprised by the question. Usually Lena stayed quiet until her heat flared again, and then it was back to begging.

“Um, I’m not sure?” She pulled her hips back slowly, stopping when Lena hissed. “I’m sorry I'm sorry! It might be a while yet. Why?”

Lena turned her head to stare at Kara over her shoulder, smile mischievous. “I want you to fuck me until there’s no doubt I’m pregnant.” Kara’s smile spread into a lopsided grin.

“Now that I can do.”

\--

It was hours later and Kara was once more tied to Lena, both of them sweating and panting. Lena didn't think she could move if she wanted to, her body and mind turned to jelly. She relished the soft sheets under her back, the couple having switched positions long ago, and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. Kara was gently sucking and biting at her neck, leaving large hickies and bruises that would leave no question as to Lena’s availability. Lena was hers, and she wouldn't let anyone else touch her. Kara had a sheet pooled around her hips so they could collapse together and rest after her knot deflated, but Lena was half tempted to kick it off the bed. It was much too hot for any form of coverage.

Kara stiffened a moment before Lena heard the door burst open and- “Kara are you okay I haven't heard from you in days I- _Oh._ ” Lena recognized that voice. She sat up and straddled Kara’s lap, her Alpha grunting as more pressure was applied to her knot. With Kara’s body blocking her front Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. Winn was bright red and staring at the floor while James had turned around completely.

“I did not need to see _that_ ,” James groaned. Lena shifted slightly and Kara’s hands flew to her hips. Lena felt Kara’s muscles tense before more liquid heat shot into her. She buried her face in Kara’s neck to hide the flush of her cheeks, too far gone to be embarrassed but trying for the boys’ sake.

“ _Leave_ ,” Kara growled. The boys didn't need another word, they were gone before Lena’s smile was fully extended. Kara had her pinned to the bed and was rutting against her before she could react, the only thought in her mind to please her Alpha. Kara’s abdomen rubbed against Lena’s clit deliciously, and the friction plus the added pressure of more cum sent her tumbling over the edge. Kara collapsed next to her and they panted together. Hands cupped Lena’s face and pulled her into a gentle kiss, lips soft and sweet against her own.

“How did those two get into my apartment?” Lena ran a hand through Kara’s hair. The other woman turned sheepish, Lena’s hair suddenly much more interesting.

“I may have asked Winn to hack into the security cameras, get a scan of your door lock, and make a key. Just in case you know, you were in trouble one day so I wouldn't have to bust down the door… We made extras…” Kara bit her lip and stared at Lena apologetically, her face scrunched up and her eyes full of fear. Lena held a straight face for a full two seconds before she burst into giggles.

 “I can't believe- You’re so cute!” Lena’s abdomen cramped up and she jerked slightly. It pulled on Kara’s knot and both women winced, Kara more out of sympathy.

“So… You're not mad?” Kara asked. Lena cupped her cheek and kissed her.

“Oh I definitely am, you could have just asked for a key you know.” Kara winced and avoided her eyes. “And now I'm going to have to get the locks changed. I can't have those boys bursting in here whenever they need you.”

“I'm sorry Lena…”

“Kara, it’s fine. I’ll call the lab in a few days and get them to build something unhackable. And you can have your own key, if you want.” Lena mumbled the last part.

“I do! I mean, _psh_ , yeah that would be, um, cool or whatever.” Kara nodded. Lena laughed and shoved at her shoulder playfully.

“Who knew my mate would end up being such a dork.” Kara grinned and rolled her onto her back. Her knot slipped free and both women shuddered, the fire back in Lena’s eyes.

“Who knew my mate would be so  _sexy_ ,” Kara nipped at Lena’s jaw.

“How soon until you’re raring to go again?” Lena’s hand slid down Kara’s stomach, ghosting around her semi-erection. She nipped at her bite mark on Kara’s neck, and the alpha growled.

“ _Now._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena was absolutely exhausted, which was to be expected when you marathon sex for nearly 4 days straight...She didn’t want to bother Jess, Kara was fast asleep and Lena couldn’t wake her, she was positively too cute. If she had to eat one more plate of carry out she thought she was going to throw up. She bit her bottom lip and could only come to one conclusion. She had to go out herself. TW Attempted Non-con. Nothing important in this chap if you choose to skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially over 10,000 hits and wow! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it, I never imagined it would be so popular :) Thank you all so much! I'm trying to write whenever possible, sorry the updates are taking so long!

Lena was absolutely exhausted, which was to be expected when you marathon sex for nearly 4 days straight. The stamina of Kryptonians was absurdly long; Kara had just recently passed out to recharge. Lena guessed she’d be awake and inside her within a few hours. She was thinking of snuggling in for a couple more hours of sleep when her stomach gurgled. She sighed and slipped out of Kara’s grasp, making sure not to disturb her, before she padded out of her room and into her kitchen.

“Let’s see..” Lena mumbled to herself. She opened the fridge to find it near empty. Just a few bottles of her favorite wine and… No that was it. With a huff she turned to her cabinets, opening and hoping to find something, _anything_. Nothing. She had completely forgotten to stock food before her heat hit and she mentally cursed herself. She didn’t want to bother Jess, Kara was fast asleep and Lena couldn’t wake her, she was positively too cute. If she had to eat one more plate of carry out she thought she was going to throw up. She bit her bottom lip and could only come to one conclusion. She had to go out herself. Her heat was satiated for the time being, she gave herself half an hour before it began to pick up again. She could get to the store and back in half an hour. She only needed a few things.

Sneaking around someone with super hearing was surprisingly easier than it sounded. Kara barely shifted as she got dressed, set a note by the bed, and kissed her on the cheek. Lena was ready and out of the apartment with nothing more than a delusional mumble from her mate about potstickers. She rode the elevator down and walked out into the opening. Debating in her head for a moment Lena opted to walk the couple of blocks to a smaller family owned grocery store rather than taking a cab to one further away.

She received minimally interesting looks on her walk and no one bothered her as she grabbed her sparing items. Checking out was a breeze, the man behind the counter was extremely nice, and once he noticed her still fresh Mark he congratulated her.

“Thank you.” Her cheeks were flushed bright red as she exited back out onto the sidewalk. It was a beautiful day in National City. The sun was shining, there was minimal traffic, and several couples were out enjoying each other’s company. Lena couldn’t think of any other day where she was this happy. She was not even half a block from her apartment building, and she was almost sad for her walk to be over.

Of course, the universe heard a Luthor of all people was happy, and so it came as almost no surprise when Lena was grabbed around the waist and pulled into an alley, breath coming out in a painful wheeze as she was slammed face first against a brick wall. Her groceries forgotten as pain shot through her cheek.

“Well, look what we have here? The young bitch Luthor!” Lena felt the man push his face into the back of her neck and inhale. He chuckled low and dark, and Lena felt her blood run cold. “It smells like someone’s in heat. Who would have thought? All that dark Luthor blood and you’re nothing but a pathetic Omega.” Lena felt something hard against her thigh and the air filled with Alpha pheromones.

“NO, no don’t please, please-” Lena whimpered as he pushed her harder against the wall.

“Shut up bitch.” His breath was hot against her neck as he pushed her hair out of the way, her Mark itching as he nipped at it. “Looks like someone’s not going to be happy when you get home.” Lena felt fear shoot through her at the thought of her Kara, asleep and blissfully ignorant of what was happening. Kara. Who was Kryptonian. Who could snap a girder in half with her bare hands. Kara, who was in a very possessive and aggressive state now that Lena’s heat had sent her into rut.

“Oh god, please don’t do this. She’ll kill you, please.” Tears began to streak down her face. She shouldn’t have left her apartment, she should have woken Kara up and asked her to come with her or to go for her, she should have called Jess, she should have-

“ _GET AWAY FROM HER!_ ” The ground cracked as Kara slammed down behind them. The man turned in time to catch a glimpse of Kara before she grabbed him around the throat and lifted him away from Lena. Lena turned as quickly as she could, her head spinning. Kara was beyond pissed. The man clawed at her hand, face bright red and full of fear as Kara pulled her other arm back, fist clenched. Lena noted the change into her Supergirl uniform before she stumbled over to her mate and clung to her.

“Don’t do it, please, don’t hurt him. You couldn’t live with yourself if you did, please,” Lena closed her hands over Kara’s fist. “Please love, please don’t do this.” Kara turned to look at her and her eyebrows furrowed. Lena knew that if she couldn’t get Kara away from him soon he’d be as good as dead. “Take me home, please, take me-” Lena’s voice caught in her throat as she began to cry. Kara’s face softened for a fraction before she turned back to the man. She pulled him close until they were nose to nose.

“She won’t be able to save you the next time. **Leave.** ” Kara released him and turned to Lena as he scrambled to get away. Lena felt strong arms encase her and then they were flying. Before she could blink Kara was carrying her through her balcony door and setting her on the bed as though she were the most fragile thing in the world.

“What in the _hell_ were you thinking!?” Kara seethed. Lena took a deep breath and tilted her head up to meet Kara’s eyes, only to burst into tears. Kara’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her gently up the bed until they were snuggled on the pillows. “Oh Lena... it's okay.” Kara slid her fingers through dark tresses, waiting as Lena sobbed against her. When the tears slowed, and sobs turned into whimpers and hiccups, Kara pulled at Lena’s shoes and clothes. She slipped her into a pair of pajamas and lifted her once more to set her in bed. She quickly stripped and climbed under the blankets to spoon her Omega.

“I’m sorry Kara…” Lena mumbled as tears pooled. Kara felt her heart break and she pulled the other woman as tight as she dared.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now. Just sleep, it’ll be okay. I promise.”

\--

When Lena woke her heat was back in full swing. She tugged at Kara’s sleeping form, and when hazy blue eyes opened to meet hers she pouted. Kara chuckled and lazily nuzzled into her shoulder, hands sliding to her waist. She pulled Lena close and huffed, grip turning possessive.

“I don't know what I would have done if he’d hurt you. If he’d-” A low growl rumbled in Kara’s throat. Lena gently hushed her and grabbed her face, pulling it up to meet her eyes.

“Let’s forget about it. Please. Nothing happened and we are here, together,” Lena whispered the last word. Their eyes locked and they gravitated towards one another, lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Their dance was less lustful, softer, and Kara took everything slow. Hands never leaving the sheets, she kissed softer, gave as little pressure against soft skin as she could. Entering her slowly, thrusts soft and shallow. Lena trembled under her, and as the room filled with quiet sighs Kara knew she wouldn’t ask for anything else in life. Lena gasped as they locked together, and Kara held her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as they fell apart. Lena’s hands cupped her face to pull their faces closer.

“I love you Kara,” Lena whispered against her lips, eyes opening to lock onto hers.

“I love you too, Lena,” Kara pushed their lips together. The kiss was soft, a promise of anything and everything they could give. They snuggled in together, fingers and limbs entwined, and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
